U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,429 to Heck disclosed a fabricated wheel having a radially inwardly extending disc face. In such a prior art, a central cap (44) is secured in the disc face for completing the wheel having decorative feature or logo formed thereon. However, the logo or decorative feature formed on the disc face is simultaneously rotated along with the rotation of the car wheel, thereby making the decorative feature unobservable or unclearly.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present emblem device which is always upright positioned for a clear observing even the car is running.